Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again
I want to recapture the magic of the first three games. The Year is an alternate 2020, and the US has just fallen apart. The 50 States now must fight for control in the Fifth installment of this (once) popular franchise. This game will go back to the roots of the Franchise, and will be more focused on fun rather than on plausblity. This is not to say that the game will be total chaos, but we won't have it be as strict as some of the other games. Rules #Have Fun #Be Plausible and Logical #Mod word is law until proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' #In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty effectivly uniting the US is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. #Players who are inactive for more than 5 turns withou infroming a mod are removed. #Players Must make a concentrations pick on the Talk Page. #3 Allies per nation. Vassals/Puppets do not count, but they can not have their own allies. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Maps should be made every 5 years. #The maps should be named "SSSMAGA(number of map)-Year" #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. ##As a heads up Red is my color and will always be my color. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. Signups Rules We are now in "Free Switch". You may switch nations to anything that is open between now and game start North East *''Massachusetts:I have family here *Rhode Island: *Maine: Zamarak500 (talk) 18:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) *Vermont: *Connecticut: Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania: ' [[User:JoshTheRoman|'Consul Ioshua']] (Talk) *Maryland: *Delaware: *'New York:' - (Sorry if this isn't ok,it is just my signature - Reclaim) *New Jersey: Great Lakes *''Ohio: Tech *''Michigan: User:KingSparta300 (keep the tradition alive!) *Indiana: *''Illinois: User:Person67 *Wisconsin: Middle South *''North Carolina:'' *South Carolina: *'Virginia': Edge *Tennesee Deep South *''Georgia'': Fires *'Florida': RexImperio *''Alabama'' *Mississippi: Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:32, *Kentucky Southwest *''Texas:'' Toby2: THEY CALL ME ''Mr. Awesome!!!'' *New Mexico *Arizona: *''Louisiana: *Colorado: West Coast *'California':Kame- *''Oregon: *''Washington:''Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). *Idaho *Nevada Great Plains *Montana: *North Dakota: *South Dakota *Oklahoma: *Missouri: *Iowa: Nathan *Minnesota: Belial *Utah: Wolves *Nebraska *Kansas: *Wyoming *Add any that where missed Alaska and Hawaii *Alaska: Hi PEOPLE -Bozistanball *Hawaii: Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes:Make America Great Again